


Nobody Knows

by aprilreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Possession, Seizures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Only Lindir knows what Elrond's going through.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Lindir, Erestor/Glorfindel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Elrond's tossing and turning wakes Lindir out of his slumber. Lindi worries as he lay next to the one he loves, watching his lord intently. Should he wake him or leave him be? Maybe he should wake him before his nightmare becomes all the worse. Or perhaps, just wait till the terrors pass. He definitely doesn't want to startle Elrond and end up getting hurt. Yet here he is wide awake while the rest of Middle-Earth is sleeping, too afraid to do anything to help his beloved.

Thinking it is best not to wake him, Lindir carefully lay a hand on his back in an effort to soothe those tense muscles. He feels the sweatiness of his skin beneath his fingers. It must be awful for Elrond to be going through all this. Lindir sits up to figure out what in the world is going on. The dim moonlight is just enough for him to see Elrond cringed uptight and gripping at his pillow.

This can not go on Lindir thinks to himself. His heart is aching to ease his pain. He wants to free Elrond from whatever turmoil he is dreaming of. Lindir begins to shake his partner. Little by little he shakes at Elrond's bicep. Why isn't he waking? Elrond is somewhat of a deep sleeper but his elven instincts keep him alert non-the-less. 

"El? Wake up...wake up!"

It hurts, to see him like this. He doesn't like seeing the one he looks up to and admire reduced to...this. Whatever this is. His lord is a mighty man. Strong yet gentle. Noble and just. Strong and steady in all ways.

Lindir shakes him again with more force this time, desperately wanting Elrond to snap out of this nightmare for both their sakes. He can't stand to see him like this. He seen him for centuries but never seen him like this. Every day he sees Elrond picking up the broken pieces of his life, quietly, steadily treading forward effortlessly. Still giving his all while so much has been taken away.

"What has taken you, my lord?"

Lindir pause at the thought. Elrond would sometimes confide to Lindir about some of his vulnerabilities, as an empath. Such as mind possession.

"No!" He gasps fearfully. "Please El! You need to wake up right now."

He pulls on Elrond's arm with just enough strength to pull him up from the bed a few inches before letting his heavy body drop back down. Lindir's mind is in such a panic right now he has no idea what to do. The one thing he does not want to do is to look into Elrond's face. Because if he does and sees someone else behind those sparkling grey eyes, he will lose it.

But he knows better, Elrond is very still. His body fell limp onto the bed. He needs to confirm what he is thinking. Is Elrond actually possessed?! Lindir is too scared of what he may find or the lack thereof. Time is wasting away. 

"Get a hold of yourself!" In an effort to bolster his courage Lindir thinks of how great of a loss it will be to lose his one love. This half-elven being is too valuable to him...to Middle Earth!

Lindir crawls over Elrond and heaves him onto his back and dares to look him in the face to notice his eyes are still closed shut. Leaning in he holds Elrond's face and stares at him.

"He doesn't seem to be possessed." In order to be sure he needs to see his eyes. He starts to pat at Elrond's face hoping for the best and at the same time bracing himself for the worst. It can't get any worse than this.

El! Are you there!" He pats his face a bit firmer. "If you reached out into the beyond you need to hurry back!" He slaps even harder. "Elrond! I know you can hear me" Lindir raises his hand and delivers an open-handed slap. 

Nothing.

"Is he dead?" He leans his head down and presses his ear to his chest to check for a heartbeat. It sounds like the loudest thing in the room. So what's the problem? Lindir gives Elrond a brief inspection. No fever. No chills. He's breathing. He checks one of Elrond's eyes and slides a thumb over it to open it...

A sickly yellow iris glares back at him with an elongated pupil. 

~ Fin ~


	2. Chapter 2

It follows Lindir as he scrambles backward off the bed landing hard on the floor. He can't believe this. This is not possible! He stays on the floor scared out of his wits. That thing laying in their bed is not Elrond! What if it attacks him? Or attack everyone in the house? "No". Scooting away from the bed sniffling and weeping, Lindir decides to go get Glorfindel. He'll know what to do. He crawls around the foot of the bed headed straight for the door.

The entity residing within Elrond hears every single thought in Lindir's mind as if the elf were speaking out loud. His grip on Elrond is weak. It will not let this slave leave to warn the only being here that can cast him out of Elrond's body. It needs more time to fight this peredhel for control. 

_"Lindir wait."_ It says in a way so pleading and pathetic that Lindir takes the bait immediately.

Lindir stands half way up from the floor looking back at the bed. "El-Elrond, is that you?" He asks with apprehension.

 _"Yes. Quickly before he comes back."_ It had to adjust Elrond's tone to lure the fool away from the door. It works like a charm.

"Thank Goodness!" Lindir hurries back into the bed. "Tell me what needs to be d..." The elf halts to a dead stop, recoiling from the sight of that one sickly eye. "You are not my love! You...you Deceiver!"

 _'Fiesty little cunt!'_ It realizes that one open eye is a give away so it shift gears automatically, pretending to be in agonizing pain. _'The lovesick pup wouldn't want to see his master in pain.'_

Elrond's head begins to twitch, eventually contorting his face into a stupor. To see someone's face do that is not a normal thing among elves. "What? What are you... doing to him?" The man's head starts to jerk uncontrollably to one side. It is a the onset of a seizure. "No! Stop it!" But there is no stopping it until it runs it's course. Muscles in his neck and shoulders strains so hard his back bends up off the bed. **His** body seizing up tighter and tighter. It's so painful Elrond is beating his fists on the bed. 

Lindir can't do anything. At all. He can barely keep Elrond from from falling out of the bed. Elrond was gagging, choking on his own tongue. The contractions are brutal. 

The possessing spirit is livid. Not only is he about to lose it's host but may end up killing it. He only meant it as a ruse. Men. So fickle and unbalanced with the slightest disturbance of the mind. Elrond is too precious for him to ruin, such a terrible thing to waste. 

"Glorfindel!!" Lindir's wailing wakes almost everyone in the house. "Help me! Please!

 _"Curse you!! You wining little wretch! He is almost mine!"_ The evil spirit fights through the chaotic storm of Elrond's mind and takes enough control of his body to clutch Lindir's throat to shut his hole up. _"You will not deny me this prize!"_ He squeezes his thumbs into his wind pipe. Lindir's no match to break free from him.

 _'I forgive you. It is not you. Maybe we will find each other at Mandos_ _Halls when this is all over.'_

A vaccum of air floods Lindir's lungs. He is shoved to the side feeling another body in the bed with them. Gasping in extra air as he clambers up to see Glorfindel wrestling Elrond down. The fight between the two warriors intensifies to the point were Glorfindel have to knock Elrond unconscious.

"Did you have to do that Fin? Erestor snaps, rushing over to check Elrond's vitals"

"I had too." He gave his partner a pained look. "He was getting the best of me. I felt Elrond barely holding on. It was the only thing I could think of."

"Very clever. We have a chance then."

"A chance to do what?" Lindir asks tearfully.

"A chance to bind Sauron and cast him out of our lord. Lindir, with me. I have questions. My love, stay and guard him. He cannot withstand your brilliant spirit. Yet, do not engage!"

Erestor delivers a quick kiss to Glorfindel takes hold of Lindir's hand and pulls him off the bed, and along with him and out the door. He never did an exorcism but he know were to go to find out.

~ ~ ~


End file.
